fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Antiquated Spider Nostalgically Spins Its Thread/Free Quest
Fundamentals Beginner= }} 4,833 HP |en12 = Casqued'or; Lvl 9 4,833 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Casqued'or; Lvl 10 5,316 HP |en22 = Casqued'or; Lvl 8 7,830 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = No Matter How Much I Drink, I Will Never Get Drunk...; Lvl 20 31,950 HP |en32 = Casqued'or; Lvl 11 7,146 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Intermediate= }} 7,182 HP |en12 = Trashed Wolf; Lvl 13 8,280 HP |en13 = Zigzag Walker; Lvl 16 6,842 HP HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Trashed Wolf; Lvl 17 10,679 HP |en22 = Zigzag Walker; Lvl 20 9,372 HP |en23 = Trashed Wolf; Lvl 16 10,149 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Do You Have Any New Brew?; Lvl 35 57,500 HP |en32 = Trashed Wolf; Lvl 20 12,665 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Advanced= }} 9,448 HP |en12 = Pickles Cruz; Lvl 22 13,364 HP |en13 = Muddler Skeleton; Lvl 25 8,554 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Muddler Skeleton; Lvl 29 11,068 HP |en22 = Pickles Cruz; Lvl 16 39,530 HP |en23 = Pickles Cruz; Lvl 25 18,109 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = I Can't Wait to have a Drink After My Training!; Lvl 55 72,704 HP |en32 = Pickles Cruz; Lvl 28 20,181 HP |en33 = Muddler Skeleton;Lvl 32 14,274 HP |dropicons = }} }} }} Milk }} 17,886 HP |en12 = Wine Buyer; Lvl 32 19,173 HP |en13 = Beer Buyer; Lvl 32 18,463 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wine Buyer; Lvl 35 24,531 HP |en22 = Drunkard Dog; Lvl 27 62,064 HP |en23 = Beer Buyer; Lvl 34 23,673 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = My Alchohol is Going to Explode!; Lvl 60 108,108 HP |en32 = Beer Buyer; Lvl 37 29,452 HP |en33 = Wine Buyer; Lvl 38 30,465 HP |dropicons = }} }} }} Soda 19,262 HP |en12 = Whisky Broker; Lvl 38 26,092 HP |en13 = Liqueur Broker; Lvl 43 19,688 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Liqueur Broker; Lvl 46 23,693 HP |en22 = Sleepy Cat; Lvl 45 51,249 HP |en23 = Whisky Broker; Lvl 41 30,495 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = This Concoction... I Have Finally Understood It.; Lvl 70 129,753 HP |en32 = Whisky Broker; Lvl 44 32,652 HP |en33 = Liqueur Broker; Lvl 49 26,098 HP |dropicons = }} }} }} Rock 23,796 HP |en12 = Rum Importer; Lvl 38 30,933 HP |en13 = Gin Importer; Lvl 43 23,271 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Gin Importer; Lvl 47 28,186 HP |en22 = Rum Importer; Lvl 41 36,452 HP |en23 = Vodka Snake; Lvl 46 68,377 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = There is no such thing as "Getting Drunk" in My Dictionary!; Lvl 75 145,704 HP |en32 = Tequila Importer; Lvl 36 39,103 HP |en33 = Gin Importer; Lvl 50 32,925 HP |dropicons = }} }} *'Rock' here refers to the "On The Rocks", a Bartender's terminology for Alcohol served with ice. *'Gin' is a distilled alcoholic drink (also known as Spirits) that derives its predominant flavour from juniper berries. }} Straight 25,816 HP |en12 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 52 32,102 HP |en13 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 45 24,749 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 56 38,335 HP |en22 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 55 37,668 HP |en23 = Pseudo-Sabertooth Tiger; Lvl 47 76,911 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Can I have a Sip of the Finest Vintage?; Lvl 80 159,623 HP |en32 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 59 40,334 HP |en33 = Pseudo-Komodo Dragon; Lvl 60 41,000 HP |dropicons = }} *''In bartending, the term "straight up" refers to an alcoholic drink that is shaken or stirred with ice and then strained and served without ice in a stemmed glass. However, "straight" is also often used to refer to a spirit that is in an unmixed state in general, in addition to being used to describe a way of serving it.'' }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:CBC Category:Quests Category:Free Quests